Deceitful Taboos
by angie337
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. To była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. On sprawiał, że ona dostawała palpitacji serca. Jej widok, zapierał mu dech w piersiach. Byliby idealną parą... z jednym wyjątkiem. Edward myślał, że Bella jest jego kuzynką.


**TEN FF NIE JEST MOJEGO AUTORSTWA. JEGO AUTORKĄ JEST****LyricalKris****.**

**Link do oryginału:**

www(kropka)fanfiction(kropka)net/s/5931244/1/Deceitful-Taboos

**Link do profilu autorki:**

www(kropka)fanfiction(kropka)net/u/1914450/LyricalKris

**Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** jest!

**Tłumaczenie: **angie337

**Pełny opis:**

To była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. On sprawiał, że ona dostawała palpitacji serca. Jej widok, zapierał mu dech w piersiach. Byliby idealną parą... z jednym wyjątkiem. Edward myślał, że Bella jest jego kuzynką.

* * *

**PROLOG:**

**ZACZNIJMY WSZYSTKO OD POCZĄTKU**

Był jeden z rzadko spotykanych, słonecznych dni w Forks. Czteroletnia Mary Alice Brandon, bawiła się na zewnątrz ze swoim czteroipółletnim sąsiadem, Jasperem Whitlock'iem Hale, podczas gdy jej mama i ciocia Esme rozmawiały w pobliżu. Kuzyn dziewczynki, zaledwie trzyletni Edward, spał spokojnie z głową na ramieniu matki. Jego starszy brat, Emmett i starsza siostra Jaspera, Rosalie byli znacznie starsi, więc nie zostali zaproszeni. Jednak taka sytuacja nie przeszkadzała Alice, bowiem nie potrzebowała starszych dzieci do zabawy.

Mały Jasper z zakłopotanym wyrazem twarzy usiadł na trawie. Jego długie blondwłosy opadały mu na twarz. – Nie rozumiem – jęknął żałośnie.

- Co się stało? – Alice spytała pochylając się, aby podnieść gładki kamień z trawnika. Przez dłuższą chwilę oglądała go ze wszystkich stron, a następnie rzuciła nim, zupełnie zapominając dlaczego zaledwie parę chwil wcześniej, przykuł jej uwagę.

- Nie chcesz bawić się w dom? – Jasper zaskoczony zapytał. Chłopiec zaproponował tą zabawę, ponieważ myślał, że dziewczynki lubią się bawić w dom. Jasper wiedział, że Rosalie szczególnie z Emmett'em lubiła bawić się w dom. Starsza siostra Jaspera, równie chętnie bawiła się z bratem Edwarda w doktora. Niestety, pewnego dnia mama przyłapała ich na tej zabawie i oznajmiła, że każda zabawa ma swoje granice.

Alice zmarszczyła nosek. – Nie. Zabawa w dom nie jest fajna.

Jasper skinął głową w porozumieniu. – Nie wydaje mi się. Moja siostra lubi bawić się w dom i robi ze mnie małe dziecko. Zawsze powtarza, że dzieci nie potrafią mówić. Kiedy zacząłem głośno krzyczeć, Rosalie kazała się mi uspokoić, bo gdybym się jej nie posłuchał, ona dałaby mi klapsa – pomyślał przez chwilkę. – Rosalie trochę mnie przeraża – wyznał Alice.

- To nie brzmi fajnie – dziewczynka odpowiedziała, głaszcząc go po głowie, ponieważ podobały się jej jego głosy. Były dłuższe niż jej. Lubiła przeczesywać je palcami.

- Co będziemy robić? – Jasper zapytał.

- Umm – Alice zastanawiała się, co mogliby porobić ponieważ musieli być na zewnątrz. Usiadła obok chłopca i zaczęła myśleć. – Och! Wiem! Możemy pobawić się w przebieranki! – krzyknęła, całkowicie zapominając, że zaproponowana zabawa nie była odpowiednia na podwórku.

Tym razem Jasper zmarszczył nos. – To nie brzmi dobrze.

- Ale jest! – nalegała. – Mam boa i kowbojski kapelusz dla ciebie. Możemy pobawić się w fort. Hej! Wiesz co?!

Chłopczyk zamrugał. – Co?

- Pewnego dnia wyjdę za ciebie za mąż – dziewczynka oświadczyła a pro po niczego.

- Och, naprawdę? – Jasper rozważał. – Dlaczego?

- Nie wiem – wzruszyła ramionami. – Po prostu tak zrobimy. Kiedy wyjdę za mąż, wciąż będę Mary Alice Brandon, ponieważ nie zmienię swojego imienia i nazwiska.

- Ale… Ale Brandon to imię dla chłopców – Jasper zauważył marszcząc brwi.

Alice zakołysała się, pogrążona w myślach. – Hmmm…

- Ale – Jasper uzasadniał – jeśli jesteś Mary Alice Brandon, to nie masz chłopięcego imienia.

Biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, Alice stała w milczeniu. Następnie podeszła do dużego drzewa, które rosło pomiędzy domem jej a Jaspera. Wysokie gałęzie dawały ogromny, zacieniowany obszar. Miejsce było idealne dla…

Alice przerwała rozważania, w momencie gdy poczuła usta Jaspera na swojej skórze. Odskoczyła od niego i obmacując swój język, zaczęła pluć na ziemię. Chociaż chłopiec pocałował ją w policzek, dziewczynka pragnęła pozbyć się cooties1 ze swojego języka. Jasper obserwował Alice nieco zakłopotany.

Z zaciśniętymi pięściami, Alice doskoczyła miejsca w którym stał Jasper. – Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?! – zażądała odpowiedzi.

Oczy Jaspera na moment rozwarły się szeroko, ponieważ przez ułamek sekundy, przeszło mu przez myśl, że dziewczynka jest równie szalona jak matka i będzie w stanie go uderzyć. Jego mama i tato uczyli go, że nie wolno bić żadnej dziewczynki, nawet jeśli tą dziewczynką była Rosalie. – Pobrani ludzie się całują! – bronił. – Często się całują!

- Ale my nie jesteśmy jeszcze małżeństwem! – Alice warknęła z irytacją.

- Och!

Na ganku Esme Cullen rozmawiała ze swoją siostrą McKenną, która nie była świadoma małżeńskich planów swojej córki. Kobiety zajmowały się poważną dyskusją. Esme poprawiła śpiącego Edwarda w swoich ramionach, równocześnie próbując przemówić siostrze do rozsądku.

- Poważnie, Kenna. Nie możesz tak postąpić.

McKenna i Esme, różniły się od siebie jak dzień i noc. McKenna miała szalony charakter ich matki oraz jej kruczoczarne włosy. Esme była jak ich ojciec. Była wytrwała. Kobieta nie rozumiała, dlaczego Kenna nie mogła zostać dłużej w Forks. Siostra Esme wróciła do miasteczka rok po tym, jak nie udało jej się z ojcem Alice. To było cztery lata temu. – Nie mogę tego nie zrobić, Mae!

Esme westchnęła. – Nie jesteś już dzieckiem.

- Kenna, pomyśl o Alice – Esme nalegała, spoglądając na bawiącą się siostrzenicę, która nie była świadoma decyzji, które podejmowała jej rodzicielka.

Matka dziewczynki była zirytowana. – Myślę o Alice! Pomyśl o wszystkich rzeczach, które będzie mogła zrobić i zobaczyć, podczas gdy jej rówieśnicy nawet nie będą mogli o tym pomarzyć!

- Dziecko potrzebuje stabilnego domu.

- Och, Mae. Wiesz, że dziecko potrzebuje tylko miłości, której Alice ma pod dostatek. Kto potrzebuje stabilności, gdy ma przed sobą mnóstwo przygód, cały świat i ogrom możliwości?

Pomimo próśb Esme, McKenna oraz Alice wyjechały w następnym tygodniu. Żadna z nich nie postawiła swojej stopy, przez kolejne czternaście lat – tak jak wszyscy się spodziewali.

Rodzina Alice nie miała bladego pojęcia, że osiemnastoletnia dziewczyna, która przyjechała do nich na wakacje, w rzeczywistości nie była ich dawno niewidzianą siostrzenicą i kuzynką. Dziewczyna, która rzekomo była Mary Alice Brandon, nie była nią w rzeczywistości, ponieważ na jej miejsce, przyjechała jej najlepsza przyjaciółka, Isabella Marie Swan.

* * *

**WYJAŚNIENIA:**

1.** cooties** - wyimaginowana dziecięca choroba biorąca się od całowania lub dotykania osoby płci przeciwnej


End file.
